


she takes root in you quietly

by DearLesbian



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: "Morgan did something that she would never, ever, ever admit to. She hesitated."in which morgan valiantly tries not to catch feelings and doesn't quite succeed
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 28





	she takes root in you quietly

**Author's Note:**

> takes place not long after book 2, morgan and the detective have an established uh friends with benefits thing and morgan experiences feelings, you know, like a person lol

The bed was a glorious mess and so was the detective, who already seemed to be nodding off. Morgan smirked to herself at another job well done. 

Thoroughly satisfied with her work and pleased with herself, she began to quietly speculate on how soon she’d be able to slip out unnoticed. Sleeping with the detective was good fun, sure, but she wasn’t the type to stay the night.

“Morgan?” the detective murmured, stirring.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” she replied, suddenly wary.

The detective retrieved something from her nightstand and offered it to Morgan. It was unmistakably a key. Morgan froze.

“What’s that for?” she asked, eyes not leaving the little piece of metal.

The detective huffed, amused, “For locking the door when you slink out. If you don’t want to keep it, just slip it back under the door.”

Morgan grinned, relaxing and finally taking the key, “What, can’t lock it yourself, sweetheart?”

“You turned my legs to jelly!” the detective accused and Morgan laughed. Comfortable with the situation now, Morgan set about finding where her clothes had ended up. The detective watched her get dressed with some interest and Morgan couldn’t help but feel smug.

“Sleep tight, sweetheart,” Morgan said once at the bedroom door to leave. Those words from anyone else would come across as sweet, but from her they were almost sardonic.

“Good night, Morgan,” the detective replied good-naturedly, settling into the blankets once more.

As she locked the door behind her, Morgan did something that she would never, ever, ever admit to. She hesitated. That key, nestled in the palm of her hand and glinting in the dark, gave her pause. She pursed her lips, chest tight with unidentifiable things. 

She knew what she ought to do. She should have slipped that thing back under the door without a second thought and gotten the hell out of there.

Instead, she paused, rolling the key over once thoughtfully. Then she pocketed it. It felt unusually heavy. Shaking her head at the stupid thought, she made her escape. Later, she convinced herself that she was only being practical.


End file.
